1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to flashlight and battery consuming electronic devices, and more particularly, to a battery-conserving flashlight and method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flashlights are well known in the art. Generally, flashlights are powered by at least one disposable battery, the size of which depends on the size of the flashlight and wattage of the illumination source, e.g., an incandescent bulb, a light emitting diode (LED), etc.
Energy within the battery is consumed whenever the illumination source is activated, e.g., manually by an on/off switch. Frequently, flashlights are turned on for a specific purpose and left on indefinitely when a user puts the flashlight down to complete a task. In instances, where the user places the flashlight down in an upright position with the illumination source facing downward, the user will most likely not realize the flashlight is still on. Leaving the flashlight on for long periods of time drains the battery, often resulting in a “dead” or unusable flashlight upon the next attempted use.
Upon the next attempted use, at least one new battery will need to be installed (consuming more natural resources) and the depleted battery will need to be disposed of cluttering landfills. Therefore, a need exists for a flashlight which conserves and extends the life of the at least one battery disposed therein.